


Content

by Tiddlerrr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Claudia Stilinski mentioned - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Swearing, Rafael McCall mentioned, Scott and Stiles are cuddly friends, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, idk if it really counts as angst but they talk ab Claudia, just Stiles and his family being really fucking soft on Christmas tbh, neurodivergence mention, not explictly tho I guess, oh yeah, rated T honestly just bc Stiles says fuck, soft!derek, there is bread making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddlerrr/pseuds/Tiddlerrr
Summary: Stiles is called away to consult on an FBI case on Christmas Eve. He is panicking about leaving his dad and new fiance alone. Things end up much softer than he intended. Idk I'm really tired it's better than this summary I promise.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> As with everything I write you can assume that it hasn't been edited and almost definitely will be at some point I'm just too lazy rn. Anyway I saw the Superman and Lois teaser pic and this is what my brain spawned so. 
> 
> I know nothing ab Polish bread I literally googled it for the sake of this fic
> 
> Sorry for any errors and I hope you like it! Don't be afraid to leave a kudos or a comment :)  
> and happy holidays to everyone who celebrates!!!
> 
> Forever and always thank u to @lg_7 for giving me ideas and putting up with me basically write fic in our messages.

Stiles was panicking.

“Yes ma’am. I’ll get right on that.”

You see, Stiles was working for the FBI. He was also newly engaged to his gorgeous werewolf boyfriend. Who, now that they were engaged, was spending Christmas with Stiles’ family. And well, Stiles adored Derek but, he was not unaware of the fact that his fiance was not the most social of people. To put it simply, Derek was awkward as fuck. 

And now Stiles was being called away to consult on a case nearby. And was going to have to leave his shy fiance alone. With his father. On Christmas Eve. So yeah, he was panicking.

John scoffed at his son affectionately. 

“Stiles, we’re not incapable. We can manage without you for a few hours. Go to work.” Derek nodded in agreement. Stiles didn’t stop panicking. His dad rolled his eyes, wandering off to the kitchen. Derek tugged Stiles forward by the belt loop, kissing him softly.

“Go. We’ll be fine. You’re acting like we’ve never been in a room alone before.” Stiles was momentarily distracted by the clear lensed glasses Derek had decided to wear. Werewolf or not, nobody should just look that good all the time. It was unfair. It didn’t stop him worrying.

“That is entirely my point Derek! He has literally arrested you in the past! Remember?” Derek hummed softly.

“I was actually thinking about all the times we’ve had to save your ass, and this town. But yes. I remember. We will still be fine. The sooner you go to work the sooner you can come home.” Stiles sighed, kissing Derek one last time before going to get his coat.

“Okay, I’m going now. See you later Dad!” He called in the direction of the kitchen.

“Call when you’re on your way home!” Stiles shouted a noise of affirmation as he closed the door behind him.

  
  


* * *

Stiles was exhausted. The case consultation had taken far longer than it should have, the agents he was working with clearly not used to dealing with anybody neurodivergent, let alone someone so young used to being listened to. He had spent the entire time trying to convince people that yes, he was an agent, and yes, he was an expert in his field, and yes he supposed he did look quite young for his age. He was frustrated and annoyed and dreading walking through the door to see what chaos had inevitably unleashed in the 9 hours his father and fiance had been left alone. He took a deep breath before opening the door to his childhood home and was greeted with… the smell of baking bread? 

Stiles pushed the door open apprehensively, peaking around its edge. He could see Melissa sat on the sofa nursing a glass of white wine, Scott sat comfortably on the arm chatting to someone out of his eyeline. Upon seeing Scott, Stiles felt slightly less on edge. He pushed the door the rest of the way open. And there, at his dad’s kitchen counter, was his father and the love of his life, baking fucking bread. 

“What the fuck?” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Four pairs of eyes turned to him immediately. Scott burst into giggles and Stiles idly wondered how many beers he’d already had and if he should consider cutting him off soon.  
  


“You didn’t call,” was all John said, as if he wasn’t standing there _kneading dough_ right in front of everyone. Like it was a normal occurrence in the Stilinski household. Derek smiled. 

“You didn’t answer.” was all Stiles managed to reply, still bewildered at the incredibly domestic sight in front of him. Sure, he knew Derek could be domestic and soft but, but only with Stiles. He wasn’t even usually this domestic with the pack let alone his future father-in-law. 

His dad hummed in response. 

“Well we have been kinda busy, Derek has been teaching me how to make babka. He said you talked about your mom’s so he’s been learning how to make it.” In that moment Stiles felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of pure love and adoration for the werewolf in front of him. 

One night, when Stiles had admittedly been more than a little tipsy and craving his mom’s homemade babka, how he hadn’t eaten any at all since she died. Derek, newly discovering what it was like to have free time that didn’t have to be dedicated to researching the supernatural, or preventing the death of the people he loves, preceded to make it his mission to perfect the recipe. And in teaching John this very same thing, he had brought Claudia Stilinski to Christmas in the house for the first time in fifteen years. Stiles kind of wanted to cry.

His dad seemed to understand the direction his thoughts were taking, and stepped around the kitchen counter, and pulled his son into a hug. Stiles hugged his father fiercely with shiny eyes as he whispered in his son’s ear.

“She would’ve loved Derek you know. They’re both so snarky. And I mean, he bakes a pretty mean babka. That’s enough to earn your mom’s approval in _anyone_. You did good kid. I’m glad you’ve got each other, especially with all this crazy Spark shit going on. She’d be so proud of you.” Stiles let out a watery giggle.

“Proud of _us_ , I think. I love you Dad” He squeezed his father once more before letting go. Sniffing furiously and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Stiles coughed making his way towards Derek, accepting the bread he offered.

“I told you we’d be fine. I think your dad likes the bread.” Derek tried to surreptitiously sniff the air to make sure no overt sadness lingered in Stiles’ scent. Stiles poked his side gently, making it known he was aware exactly what the werewolf was doing. 

“You do make a mean babka. Thank you.” He muttered into Derek’s shoulder, pressing his face firmly into the crook of his neck. The werewolf’s arms looped automatically around his waist pulling him closer. 

“Well you’re kinda stuck with me so I figured I should probably try to make a better impression. Especially after you reminded me about the whole arresting thing.” The couple could hear Scott choke trying to hold in a laugh from the living room. Supernatural hearing was not always a blessing. 

“We should probably go join them.” Derek murmured into Stiles hair. He felt the younger nod. They exchanged a soft kiss, before Stiles looped his fingers through Derek’s and pulled him in the direction of his family.

Melissa was the first to greet them, immediately kidnapping Derek to interrogate him about recipes. Stiles chuckled under his breath before flopping down next to Scott on the couch. 

“Long day bro?” Stiles hummed, quiet for once. But he knew Scott would understand how tired this meant he was. “They’re working you too hard dude. Christmas Eve and they’re calling you to San Jose at like 10am.” Stiles’ head had fallen to rest comfortably on Scott’s shoulder, and his best friend was playing with his hair softly. Stiles didn’t know if it was a werewolf thing or a spark thing or growing up thing or simply a Stiles thing, but all of his friends were a lot more cuddly these days. Scott had always been quite physically affectionate but the others seemed much more accepting of it now. Whatever the reason Stiles was grateful.

“Just the cons of the job bro. At least I get Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off your dad is only getting tomorrow off right?” Stiles could feel Scott nod. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment watching John try not to snicker at Derek’s face going red, as a tipsy Melissa questioned him repeatedly over the useless glasses he was wearing.

“But I just don’t get _why_ , I understand they’re a fashion accessory but Derek, no offense, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything but a henley. And why is poor sight fashionable?” 

She sounded vaguely concerned. Stiles and Scott snorted. They’d both been on the receiving end of enough of Melissa’s interrogations to understand the slightly panicked look blooming on Derek’s face.

“You know,” Scott started softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Derek this soft. Like don’t get me wrong I see you guys together all the time and you’re really cute and everything. Like he’s obviously in love with you and you have gone heart eyes every time he’s entered a room since we were like 16 so there’s no contest there. But I dunno man, when we came over earlier and he was talking to your dad about babka, and your mom, and listening to him talk about what she was like and how you’re like her… there was just this softness I’ve never seen to him before. I know he can hear me right now and is probably gonna kill me later but just. I’m happy for you bro. You guys are good for each other.” Stiles felt like his heart was going to burst with affection. He snuggled further into Scott’s shoulder and relished the soft look that Derek through their way. He didn’t miss the slight glare Scott received, showing that he had indeed heard their entire conversation. It appeared John had saved Derek from Melissa, but only temporarily, as her wine glass was miraculously full again. 

Stiles let his eyes drift shut, the exhaustion of the day catching up to him. He felt warm all over, and knew it wasn’t due to the few sips he’d taken from the bottle of beer that stood, abandoned, on the coffee table. His mom may not be physically alive anymore, but he knew that she lived on in all of them in some way. For the first time in years, he felt content. The sadness that usually permeated birthdays and christmases, still present, but lessened. Surrounded by his family on Christmas Eve, Stiles fell asleep, drooling a little, but happy. Somehow, he thought, things would be okay.


End file.
